


我的香芋奶茶01

by sashiko_345



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom, 嘉齐如梦, 嘉齐治国
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiko_345/pseuds/sashiko_345





	我的香芋奶茶01

我的香芋奶茶

嘉x 7

这是一个+7的短篇合集主题是占有欲每一篇都是以一个元素为中心展开用来描写我眼中的他们性张力

不定期更新 元素可点欢迎点梗

设定是青春校园+7 （因@七百年后点梗而生）

街头文化社长张7 and 大一新生焉+

———————

*灵感来自于朗先生的一句话。

焉栩嘉和张颜齐谈恋爱了。

没有人知道。

除了他们自己。

是焉栩嘉先表的白。

张颜齐这么说，焉栩嘉也这么认为。

Chapter.占有欲

01.吻

占有欲是什么，焉栩嘉很清楚，而且欲罢不能——因为教会他如何辨认此类情感的，不是其他人，而是.......

那个人，很神奇。而且，还有一个更神奇的名字。神奇到，可以让他反复挂在嘴边——怎么玩，都不会腻。

牙齿轻碰后，张大嘴巴，让舌头回缩蜷着，发出由翘舌音和后鼻音组成的一个字。

“张。”

嘴唇微合，舌根发力，抵着牙背，压点喉咙。

“颜。”

嘴角咧起，让气流从牙齿中间穿过，同时缩了一下咽喉，逮住了嘴里的最后一个音。

“齐。”

属于十八岁青少年独有的声音，带着故意压下的音调，是让人耳朵酥痒的秘密武器。

焉栩嘉很喜欢这样玩。

因为他能经常看到张颜齐一震后，慢慢转过头来，露出无奈的表情。那温柔下敛的下垂眼——眼皮丧丧垂着，掩掉所有的光，在那只有黑色眼睛里，单单只映着一个焉栩嘉。

然后焉栩嘉会满意笑着，倾过身体，把重量全压在他身上，带有奖赏性质地，捕捉到他的嘴唇，用舌尖当作画笔，细细描摹、舔弄。

只是浅尝的一个吻。

在不知不觉中，张颜齐的手地攥住了他的衣服，手指松动间，慢慢揪出深浅不一的褶皱，最后手里抓了一团。他忍受不住焉栩嘉浅尝的挑弄，忍不住退后一步，趁空隙舔了一下自己发麻的嘴唇。但就是这样一个漏洞，被眼红的焉栩嘉逮住了舌头，既而刹那间，就被攻破城池。

张颜齐皱着眉，想停下这个得寸进尺的吻。

焉栩嘉见张颜齐受不了了，笑得露出大白牙，眯起眼睛，揉了揉他的锡纸烫。

张颜齐压了眉头，撇着嘴，举着拳头，作势要捶他。

“学长平时不是很厉害吗？怎么一接吻就像个小学生？”

“还不是、因为我让着你。”张颜齐皱了下眼睛。

“不是。”焉栩嘉低头贴近他冒着热气的红耳朵，吹了吹上面细细柔柔的可爱绒毛：“是因为........”他垂下眼睑，藏住眼中氤氲的笑意，压低青年独有的好听嗓音，“因为学长。”

此刻的焉栩嘉，像极了希腊神话中，用美妙嗓音迷惑驶过他领域的水手的海妖塞壬。他低声轻语，热气又顺着话语，被吹进了张颜齐的耳朵。

“因为学长。”

“好。”

“欺。”

“负。”


End file.
